


The Time Clary Had To Talk To Alec

by christine0400



Series: The Life We Live [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advice, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Malec, Other, Pep Talk, Pregnancy, clace, clalec, clalec friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christine0400/pseuds/christine0400
Summary: It's the middle of the night when Clary shows up crying at Alec's and Magnus' door.Basically Clalec friendship/bromance fluff because I really love their brother/sister relationship which develops over the time.Set in 2013, Malec has already adopted Max and Rafe.  Therefore like "Tales of the Shadowhunter Academy" spoilers and some general TMI spoilers.





	The Time Clary Had To Talk To Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short story about the Clalec friendship. I'm really looking forward to comments and kudos are welcome too :) thank you, enjoy!

When Alec woke up he needed a second to recognize the sound that had disturbed his sleep.  
Then he figured out somebody was knocking on the door. He checked the alarm and immediately felt concerned. It was 3 am, who the hell would come by the loft at this hour? It clearly meant something had happened. Probably something bad.

When the knocking sound didn't stop he quickly got out of bed, glancing at Magnus who was still fast asleep, arms around the blanket. Not even crying kids would wake him so Alec wasn't surprised he hadn't even stirred.

Alec quickly put on some sweatpants which lay on the floor, due to some different activities earlier that night and closed the bedroom door carefully behind him.

He took a deep breath before opening the front door. He'd expected various things but what he hadn't imagined was a crying Clary Fairchild with disheveled hair.

Why would she come to their loft in the middle of the night? What had happened to her? Alec knew it couldn't be something serious happening to Jace because he would have felt that through their Parabatai bond, even while being asleep.

“Clary?” He opened the door a little further so she'd be able to come inside and when she didn't say anything he pulled her into a hug.

She pressed her face to his naked chest and he could feel her tears on his body. He let his gaze wonder over her small figure to make sure she wasn't physically hurt. Gladly she wasn't but he was still concerned. Where was Jace? If something had happened to Simon or her family she would have contacted him, if Isabelle was hurt Jace would most likely be the one to deliver the news – but Alec knew that his sister wasn't on call for missions tonight so he didn't need to worry about that.

After a few minutes of standing in the hallway, Alec decided to move them further into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Clary finally drew back from Alec, only to look him in the eyes.

“Clary, what's wrong”, Alec asked carefully. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Where's Jace?”

She took some deep breaths before talking. “He's out on mission tonight. I stayed home because I hadn't been feeling that well. And when I couldn't sleep I decided to go get a test.”

Alec still had no clue what she was talking about. “What kind of test? Are you sick?” She didn't look sick to him but who knew what kind of illnesses existed.

“No, I'm not sick.” Clary paused. “A pregnancy test, Alec.”

It took Alec a moment to understand what was happening. Clary, his Parabatai's girlfriend, hadn't been feeling well so she'd taken a pregnancy test. That didn't tell him why she'd shown up at his place but that were quite some news.

“And?” He asked slowly.

“Well, Alec, don't act dumb. Of course it was positive, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here, would I?” She started crying again. Unsure what to do and why she was so upset he pulled her into a hug again.

He brushed his hand through her hair and started talking in the soft, soothing voice he'd use when Rafael had a nightmare.

“Clary, that's amazing. You're going to be a mommy, isn't that great?” But then he pulled back to look her into the eyes. “Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you happy? What are you worried about?”

“Everything, Alec. I mean, a baby? Me? I'm only twenty-two years old. How am I supposed to raise a child? How am I supposed to tell Jace?”

Thinking about her words for a second Alec answered. “The question is why wouldn't you be able to raise a child? Shadowhunters have kids early, you know that. I mean, just look at me, I'm one year older than you are and I have a four- and a six-year old. And about Jace, why do you suddenly think he won't be happy? He loves you. Remember when Magnus and I adopted Max?” 

When Clary nodded he continued talking. “Jace was telling you he'd like to have children, don't you remember? I mean he basically would have taken Max in himself if we hadn't, I'm sure of it.”

Clary still seemed troubled. “But I told him I don't want kids that soon. What if he's changed his mind?”

Alec was just about to launch into another speech when he heard a soft voice behind him. 

“Daddy?”

The two adults both turned around to see Max Lightwood-Bane standing in the door, a cuddle blanket clutched to his chest and tears on his face.

Alec Lightwood surely had a lot of tears to deal with that night.

 

“Max? What is it?”

Max made his way over to the sofa, eyeing his aunt while climbing into Alec's lap. “Daddy I had a bad dream. There were these monsters trying to take me away-” He started crying again.

Alec wrapped his arms around his son and started consoling him, talking about how he wouldn't let anything happen to Max, how he and Magnus would protect him from every single monster and how everything was going to be fine.

Max stopped sobbing eventually, burying his face against his Dad while falling asleep.

Alec gave Clary a look to apologize for the interruption only to see tears in her eyes as well.

She started talking again, in a soft voice so Max wouldn't be disturbed. “You're a natural, Alec. I'm not like you, I mean look at how much he loves you, how much Rafe and Max both love you. You were born to be a father. What if I won't love my child that way? What if I will be a terrible parent like my father?”

Alec smiled at her. “When it comes to parenting you'll be a natural too. Believe me, everybody is. And your kid will love you, Clary, and you will love him or her back. It's a different kind of love, not the kind you share with Jace, but the kind only you and your kids share. You'll be a Mom, Clary. Love is like a synonym for parent. Don't worry about Valentine. He never really was your father. Luke is. And we both know how much you love him and Jocelyn. It was never questionable to you, was it?”

She shook her head, looking at Max who had his small blue hand on his father's shoulder.

Feeling a lot better after the much needed pep talk, Clary smiled at Alec. “Thank you, Alec. I needed that speech. It's just so much to handle – like I won't be able to go on missions, I will have to breastfeed and all that stuff, can you believe it?”

Alec chuckled, happy that she was okay now. “Well, to be honest I can't really tell you about my breastfeeding experiences, that would be too personal, but I'm sure you'll be fine.” They both laughed at that, making Max stir in his sleep.

“Can I get in on that hug?”, Clary asked, feeling the need to thank her nearly brother-in-law for his support in the middle of the night.

“Feel free.”

She moved to put her arms around Alec, careful not to crush her nephew between them and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you”, she murmured again.

“No biggie. That's what brothers are for, right?”

She smiled up at him, thinking about how nice it was to be able to call Alec her brother, even if they weren't actually related. She knew they'd always be there for each other, just like Alec, Isabelle and Jace.

After a while they both got up, because it was getting kinda uncomfortable and Alec wanted to put Max back to bed.

He laid him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. After kissing his forehead he went back to the hallway, to show Clary to the guest room. It wasn't like he'd let her walk back to the Institute at 4 am.

“Clary, does Jace know where you are?”

“I left him a note, saying I'd babysit for you guys – he would have been suspicious if I wanted to join a sleepover at your place.”

“Okay”, Alec said. “Now he's probably wondering where Magnus and I are.”

“You know him, he doesn't think that much.” The both laughed at her words. “I texted him that I'll be back tomorrow morning. Well, today's morning. He's probably not even back from his hunt.”

Nodding in agreement, Alec wanted to ask one more thing before letting her go to sleep. “Clary, why did you come here? I mean I'm glad you did but why didn't you go to Simon? He's your best friend, wouldn't you normally discuss this with him?”

“You're right, normally I would. But you know, feeling insecure I needed the pep talk and I knew I could get one from you. Simon would have freaked out himself, trust me. And I figured you and Magnus being parents yourselves would help. It did, really. Seeing you both mastering two kids soothes me. Not to mention you're Jace's brother and Parabatai. If anybody knows him, you do.” She paused, grinning. “Well, all that and figuring you two are used to disturbance during the night.”

“Damn right we are. I want you to know you can always come to us. I'd even try to wake Magnus if you'd like.”

“Don't bother, I know how he gets when he's not getting his beauty sleep.”

It was Alec's turn to grin. “Oh yeah you do. Good night, Clary. Get some rest, okay?”

He hugged her again, whispering “congratulations” into her ear. She kissed him on the cheek before closing the door.

“What a night”, Alec thought while walking back to the master bedroom.

Before joining Magnus, who hadn't moved one bit, he pulled out his phone to invite Jace over for breakfast. He had the feeling somebody would really need his presence in the morning.


End file.
